Toadette's Perilous Delivery
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After racing with Birdo in the Grumble Volcano, Toadette willingly agrees to perform a request from Dry Bowser by delivering something to Funky Kong, only that her delivery goes worse than expected thanks to one persistently annoying thief...
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Perilous Delivery  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, that sly thief you knew in Superstar Saga got confirmed to come back for Dream Team. Could they be making that game any better? Yes... by having Toadette involved in it, too.

* * *

Toadette finished her race with Birdo in the Grumble Volcano, with Dry Bowser watching the race from the top of the Grumble Volcano's crater. Toadette and Birdo both were riding in their own pink colored standard karts, with Toadette bouncing with joy as she won the race.

"Oh boy, oh joy!" Toadette exclaimed gleefully as she spun around, turning to Birdo and moving her arms about. "You did pretty good, Birdo! I was so happy to race with you here!"

Birdo chuckled as she nodded her head, moving her hands about. "Likewise to you, Toadette. It was swell for Dry Bowser to allow us to race."

They then both turned around, to see Dry Bowser walking towards them, who clapped his skeletal hands together.

"So, I see that you enjoyed racing here." Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms together, murmuring. "Maybe you can do a favor for me."

Birdo murmured as she placed her right hand on her hip. "I don't know, it seems a bit sketchy..."

"Oh come on, Birdo! It's Dry Bowser! He always talks like this!" Toadette exclaimed as she jumped out of the kart, walking up to Dry Bowser as she pumped her arms. "Whatever it is, D-B, I'm willing to do it!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed his skeletal hands together. "Good, good... here's what I want you to do for me..."

* * *

Later, Toadette was in Toad's Turnpike, trying not to get run over by the speeding vehicles that were heading all in the western direction, going around the oval track endlessly. Toadette was riding on a pink colored Quacker she found while heading towards the turnpike, using the advantage of its great acceleration to not worry about being knocked about, wearing a pink bag over her right arm.

"So Dry Bowser needs me to go find Funky Kong and delivery this message to him, huh?" Toadette mumbled as she performed a wheelie. "This should be easy. All I have to do is fine the main highway..."

Suddenly, a bomb was chucked at Toadette out of nowhere, blasting her and sending her blasting off, causing her to scream as she went tumbling away in the dark, starry sky lit by the sunset as her Quacker back collapsed into flames, with the other vehicles continuing onward. Hiding behind the railings was the nefarious Popple the shadow thief, who chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, planning to cause mischief for Toadette.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette continued on with her delivery to Funky Kong, ending up in the Shroom Ridge as Popple was trailing her, chuckling as he rubbed his hands together.

"Nya ha ha... I'll rob her blind of whatever she's carrying, see?" Popple stated as he looked directly at the computer screen, eying you as he continued rubbing his hands together like a devious cartoon villain. "She won't notice what's coming to her, see?"

"Huh?" Toadette gawked as she turned around, with Popple hiding in the bushes. She shrugged, continuing to walk on the right side of the road as she headed towards the meadows next to the road, with Popple sneaking behind her. "Must have been my imagination..."

Things looked pretty normal... until Toadette's stomach grumbled, causing Toadette to stop as she sighed, feeling hungry as she placed both of her arms over her stomach, frowning as she lowered her eyes. Popple took advantage of this and gave Toadette a wedgie, laughing as he dashed off, with Toadette being in pain as her pink panties were over her pink mushroom cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Popple chuckled as he followed Toadette all the way to the Delfino Square, where Funky Kong was waiting for her after being informed of the delivery by Dry Bowser through the phone. Popple fired several darts at Toadette, who screamed as she ducked the darts, trying her best to dash towards Funky, who was waiting by the bridge near the end of the course.

"Darn it! Who keeps trying to sabotage me!?" Toadette exclaimed as she looked around, running around the market of fresh fruit as she then slipped on a banana peel, landing on her back.

As Toadette got up, she slipped on another banana peel, and another one. One by one, Toadette slipped on all the seventeen banana peels placed around on the road as Popple laughed, rubbing his hands together.

"Heh heh... you got the stuff I want to gnab from ye, see?" Popple whispered as he watched from within the pile of oranges, seeing Toadette step on the sharp tacks placed down. "This is pretty entertaining for me, see?"


End file.
